Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly Daughter?
by littleaprilroses
Summary: Dean is sent five years into the future and meets Castiel's daughter Charoum. His 15 year old daughter. He goes back to the present but poor Charoum is left to deal with the damage and pain that was left behind and makes a deal to bring back her family...
1. Weirder And Weirder

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly… Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own Supernatural sadly...*pouty face* Nor to I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki or Misha Collins. They belong to their respective wives and children, lol. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Hope you all enjoy this story. Its**** been eating a hole in the back of my mind for MONTHS! It's not even funny! I really, really hope you all enjoy!]**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Past Dean's POV**_

Dean carefully pushed the beads aside, exposing the thickly insense scented room in front of him. Peering in carefully, Dean wasn't sure how to process what he saw. In the room, a circle of young woman surrounded Castiel, with his legs crossed into the lotus position.

Quietly, Dean walked towards the other side of the room, looking down at the small gathered group.

"... A fragment, of total perception" Dean stared wide eyed at the angel in shock. What the hell... In Cass' lap sat a very young, very cute teenage girl. She had long, dark brown hair, looked maybe fifteen, maybe sixteen if you squinted.

Though her angelic features were very noticeable, her most captivating feature was her amazingly vivid, -and eerily familiar- deep blue eyes.

She was staring quietly around at the group, a tranquil smile on her face. Still gaping at the stunnily beautiful young girl, Dean barely heard Cass speak. With his chin resting easily on the girls shoulder he continued.

"Just a..." he made a motion towards his mouth, "... one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind." Dean raised a curious eyebrow.

What the hell kind of crap was Cass spewing? Eyes drifting back to the girl, he was startled to see that she was now staring directly at him with a mixture of emotions on her face. Confusion, suspicion, but a never leaving calm in her capturing eyes as well.

Their gazes locked, neither of them heard Castiel continue on with his Love Guru bit.

"Now, the key to this total, shared perception is, uhmm, it's surprisingly physical." Now _that_ caught Dean's attention. It seemed to catch the young woman's as well because he saw her roll here eyes and shake her head silently.

She also must have felt it was time to alert Cass because she tilted her head back slightly before cupping her hands around her mouth and whispering into his ear.

Dean saw Cass's eyes flicker up to him, then back to the group of woman around him as the girl returned to her original position. "Uh... excuse me ladies, I think we need to confer with our fearless leader for a minuet. Why don't you all go get washed up for the orgy." Cass told them smoothly.

Dean felt himself choke on his own spit, a sheer look of gobsmack crossing his face.

Damn this day was just getting weirder and fricken weirder. Eyes returning to the young girl he was shocked to see a small, lopsided grin on her face, obviously from his reaction. All the woman stood up slowly starting to giggle softly as they did.

Smiling up at them, Cass murmured out, "Your all so beautiful." with a goofy smirk on his face. Groaning as he stretched his back out, the young girl jumped up effortlessly from his lap allowing him to stand up, back turned completely towards him.

Slowly approaching him, Dean held out his arms in exasperation, "What are you, a hippy?"

Cass cracked his neck loudly to the side. "I thought you had gotten over trying to label me." Dean kept staring, watching as the nameless girl softly tapped Castiel's shoulder to turn him around.

"Cass, we have to talk." Dean sighed out, still freaked out by the whole situation.

Turning around, Castiel stood with a full front to Dean, a look of confusion and shock crossing his face. "Whoa, strange." Dean stared in confusion.

"What?" Dean demanded, clearly agitated.

Staring at him with wide eyes, Cass spoke slowly." You... are not you, not now you anyways" His face was now careful, hesitant.

"No! Yea- uh, Yes! Exactly." Dean sighed in relief.

For the first time since he got hear, the young girl spoke up with a soft but firm alto voice. "What year are you from?"

Dean was shocked at the sudden audio from her. "2009."

Both of them let out small, intrigued sighs, looking downwards for a moment in perfect sync thoughtfully before looking back up.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, staring at dean curiously. "Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?"

Flares of anger shooting through him at the thought of the shiny headed junk-less douche, Dean nodded. "Yes."

Gaze drifting away from him Cass rubbed his stubbled chin with his finger slowly.

"Interesting..." He murmured.

Annoyance creeped into Dean's voice. "Oh yea, it's freaking fascinating! Now," He clapped his hands together. "Why don't you just strap on you angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar." A wide, slightly hysterical grin spread across Castiel's face as he turned away with a small laugh.

Still laughing with his back turned towards Dean, he answered. "I wish I could just, uh,_ 'strap on my wings' _but ahh, I'm sorry no dice."

He broke into a small fit of giggles.

"What are you stoned?" Dean snapped.

The young teen piped up from the side of him with a note of disaprovence in her voice. "Generally, yea."

Dean's eyes locked on Castiel's as he spoke carefully. "What happened to you?"

Castiel just shrugged. "Life."

Eyes sliding back to the girls, he finally couldn't resist asking. "And who the hell is she exactly?"

A large grin spread across Castiel's face as he swung his right arm around the girl, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her against his side.

"Dean... Meet Charoum, my daughter." His grin became wider, if even possible.

"Now say hello to yourfuture god-daughter." Speechless. That was the only word to describe Dean Winchester at this moment. Utterly, completely, and totally speechless. The small smile played along the girl's lips before she broke through the wall of shocked silence.

"You can call me Char for short."

* * *

** Hey everyone, I just had to take down this story for a bit. I realized that there were loads of spelling and grammar errors. **

**Hope you enjoy the newly corrected first chapter of this story. Pretty please with cherries on top R&R so I know what you all think! **

**Why bother you ask? Because every time someone leaves a review an angel gets his trenchcoat. **


	2. Well That Cant Be Good

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly... Daughter?**

**Chapter 2**

_**Past Dean's POV**_

Dean stood there gaping for what had to be minuets at amused looking father and daughter. Cass had a kid? How the_ hell_ did Cass have a kid? She looked like she had to be at least fifteen, not five!

As if reading his mind, _Char's_ lips quirked up a little. "If you're wondering about my age then just ask already and quit practicing your fish impersonation."

Castiel chuckled when Dean flushed awkwardly. "Awww baby, doesn't Dean just look _so _adorable when he's embarrassed? I'd almost forgotten that look!" His face grew hotter.

Giggling, the smaller girl nodded in agreement.

Finally getting fed up with being mocked, Dean stamped his foot in anger. "Cass, how the _hell_ can you have a fifteen year old daughter when I've only been thrown into the future five years?"

"Dean when Char was conceived I was still an angel, and as you know, angel's are quite a bit differently made than humans. So for every one year Char is alive…" He trailed off letting Dean do the rest of the math for himself.

"… She ages three?" He finished questioningly. The girl nodded, the amused smile never leaving her lips. "Congratulations! Give the man a cookie!" She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Even if she physically age's three years for every one how is she still this," Dean struggled for the right word, "I don't know, this smart? I mean she is technically only five." Castiel and Char both shrugged.

Castiel was the first to speak. "What can I say, the girl adored reading growing up. Hell she was able to speak four different languages before she was nine!"

Char's nodded, smiling proudly. "Hell yea I did. I know fluent Latin, Gaelic, Hebrew, and Spanish. English is my dominating language, but I was born with the ability to speak and understand Enochian." Dean blinked.

"Alright… Guess I can't argue with any of that. Two more questions though."

Tilting her head in an impressive immitation of her father, she arched a brow. "Oh yea? And what may those be?"

"Are you like, a full angel? Wings, invincibility, and all that other crap?"

Another wide grin spread across the girls face, nose crinkling a little. "Lovely way of putting it, but no. My momma was human. So I'm only half angel. Luckily, as a free conselation gift I was given these beauties."

Dean was about to ask what she meant when suddenly the lights all around the room flicked and, arms still crossed across her chest, a large shadowy pair of wings slowly spread out behind her.

They spread gracefully across the wood cabin walls and Dean whistled appreciativly. "Impressive, so do they work? Can you like, transport yourself all around the world like Cass –my Cass- can?" Bringing her wings back into herself, she shrugged.

"When I have enough energy stored up. Since I'm only half angel it's harder for me to do certain things a full angel could do. I can only fly somewhere when I have a lot of energy built up and I need even more if I have to transport another person. The most I've ever been able to do is one. Dad and uncle Dean don't think I'm strong enough to do anymore and don't want to risk me overexerting myself."

She finished, rolling her eyes at the last comment. Castiel came up from behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Looking up at her face, he spoke softly. "We just don't want you to hurt yourself baby. You're not as strong as you like to think you are and we don't want you to overtax your powers. We're scared that your body might not be able to handle the strain put on it. You know what could happen if you overdid it..." He finished quietly, a concerned and adoring look in his eyes.

The young girl sighed loudly, but the soft, small smile returned to her lips as she leaned back into his hold. "Yea, yea. I know."

Dean shifted awkwardly, looking down at his boots. He felt like he was intruding on a personal family moment when suddenly the rumble of jeeps greeted his ears.

He turned away from the touching scene to exit the cabin and slowly off the porch. He watched as the jeep pulled up and a bunch of men and himself jumped out of the car.

Grabbing some beers from the back seat the other him handed one to each man, a stony smile on his face as he took a swig. One of the men turned around, taking a drink of his own beverage when Dean suddenly noticed the other him reach into his belt and pull out a .45.

Eye's growing wide he took a fast step forward, he shouted, "Hey, Hey! WATCH OUT!" But was too late.

_BAM!_

Poor son of a bitch never saw it coming. Dean recoiled back as the gun shot echoed throughout the entire camp.

Each man spun around, and the other man slowly turned his back away from Dean and onto the fresh scowled violently before turning back to the other men, who were busy gaping in disbelief at the hunter.

Dean didn't see Cass and Char holding each other closely behind him. They were both looking away sadly from the scene that he had just seen unfold that they had been forced to whitness oh to many times before.

"Dammit." His future counterpart growled, before turning back to the men."I'm not going to lie to you," He said, motioning to the still shocked man, "What me and him got going on? Some pretty messed up stuff. But when you need to know something you will. Until then, you all have work to do." He finished gruffly.

All the men hesitantly stared between their leader and Dean, before shuffling off to go about their business. Turning back to him with a glare, the future him ground out, "We need to chat…"

**_Two Hours Later in the Meeting room._**

His future self had demanded that everyone meet him in his cabin for some big important meeting. Honest to God Dean wasn't comfortable what so ever since he watched himself ruthlessly shoot another guy in the forehead without so much as batting an eye.

He sat quietly on a work table behind Cass and Char, who was again snuggled quietly into her father's lap. Leaning against the wall the crazy chick who'd attacked him eariler finally broke the silence. "So, that's it? That's _the _Colt?"

Hands resting on the chairs back in front of him, future Dean nodded. "If there's anything that can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great, do we have anything that can _find_ Lucifer?" She asked snippily.

A small smirk quirked past Dean's face. Gotta love jealous, pissed off chicks. Well…when they weren't trying to kick your ass or castrate you with rusty hedge clippers anyways.

His future self slowly raised a deadpan gaze from the gun on the table to her, responding coldly. "Are you ok?"

The brunette opened her mouth, looking five seconds from verbally kicking his future ass when past Dean felt it was finally his turn to pitch it. "Oh, we were in uh, Jane's cabin last night"

This seemed to catch his future self's attention and he shifted awkwardly under the fierce woman's gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Smirking vengefully, past Dean continued. "And apparently we and Resa have a connection."

Cass and the small girl sitting in his lap both snickered quietly under their breath.

Glaring at himself, his eyes flicked between the woman and him in irritation. "You wanna shut up?"

Dean held up his hands in defeat. Figuring it was time to continue future Dean straighted up and went on. "We don't have to find Lucifer, we know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

Arching an eyebrow in disbelief, she continued "So a demon tells you where Satan is going to be and you just believe it?"

A cold smirk crossed the future hunters face. "Oh, believe me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Resa demanded.

Castiel's rough voice spoke up from the side lines. "Our fearless leader, I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth."

Watching Char shift awkwardly in his father's lap, it didn't take a damn rocket scientist to figure out what the man had meant. Raising from his resting spot on the table, he looked at the future him in anger, "Torture? Oh, so we're, we're torturing again? Well that's, that's good. Classy."

The two people sitting in the chair seemed to find this comment very amusing because a small grin spread across their face and giggled a little to loudly to themselves, catching the pissed off look of the man in front of them. "What?" Cass defended himself, the young piping up next, "We like past you."

Shaking his head with a loud sigh, the man continued bringing out a map and pointing towards a spot on it. "Lucifer is here, now. I know the block and I know the building." Castiel leaned forward, looking over the girls shoulder and arched his eyebrow in disbelief at the place the hunter was pointing at.

"Oh good, it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cass said with a thick layer of sarcastic joy.

"Crawling with Croats, yea, you sayin' my plan's reckless?"

"Are you saying we uh, walk in straight up the driveway past all the demons and the Croats and shoot the Devil?"

"Yes." Future Dean responded instantly without a moments hesitation.

"Okay. If you don't like reckless I could use insouciant maybe?"

Glaring the ex-angel down the man demanded, "Are you coming?"

With a loud sigh, Cass leaned back into his chair and nodded. "Of course."

Straighting up in his lap, the young girl frowned. "When you say we you mean the guys, dad you, past Dean _and_ me right?"

A coil of terror enveloped Dean at the very thought of the small girl fighting. It seemed that the feeling was mutual for his future counterpart because he shook his head vehemently from side to side. "No way baby girl. Not this time."

Relief washed over Dean, but apperetly the feeling wasn't mutual. "Why the hell not? I've been on missions with you guys before! I've completely proven myself to be able to take care of my own so why can I go as backup?" It was Cass' turn to speak, trying desperatly to sooth his distressed child.

"Because sweetie, this mission will be very dangerous and we don't want to risk you getting hurt." This only seemed to anger her more. "Hurt? Everything we do risks us getting hurt dad! It's the APOCALYPSE! What the hell did you expect?"

His older self had finally had enough, and barked, "You're not going and that's final! Now stop arguing with me and your dad and go back to the cabin!"

Dean had to give the girl credit, she didn't finch at all.

She did the total opposite and scowled fiercely before leaping from her fathers lap, who's originally calm features now took on pained look. "FINE!" She screamed, storming past him to the screen door.

Half way out the door Dean swore he heard her whisper quietly to herself,_ "For now..."_ and leave, letting the screen door slam loudly in her trail.

Well that can't be good.

The room was deadly silent before his future self started packing up his things calmly. "We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Castiel gave him a long, hard stare before shaking his head and standing up to exit with Resa. "I'll get the grunts loaded up."

**Aaaaaaaand SCENE! Well there you guys go. Chapter two! I promise it gets more interesting -and really sad- in the next chapter.**

** Tune in then, and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. All You Need Is Love, But Where Is It?

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 3**

_**Char's POV**_

She paced the room, face frozen in a look of furry and confusion. _How can they be treating me like such a damn baby! _Char internally screamed at herself, _I'm just a good a fighter, -better even!- then have the ass-hats their bringing with! _

Near livid at this point, she came to as stop and plopped herself down on her squeaky mattress. Looking down at the sturdy wood beneath her feet, the little half-angel let loose a sad sigh.

_Why does everything always have to be so difficult for me... Why. _Quietly studying the the knots in the floor, she didn't hear as her father walked up the creaky steps and softly knock on the door.

Char jumped at the noise before looking over at the door, "Uhm, c-come in." Watching as dad opened up the screen door and slide in, she frowned as she saw him turn around, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling." Her frown became a pissy pout and she crossed her arms and looked away. "How the hell do you think I'm doing?" She didn't see her father furrow his eyebrows at that before he walked over lightly to her bed and gently sat down next to her.

He then wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulder gently. Char was still angry, but she hated to be angry at her dad.

Lightly resting the side of his head on her closest shoulder he looked softly up at her and sighed, "I'm sorry my _loholo__stimcul." _He murmured out sweetly, and she couldn't help but smile lovingly at his angelic nickname for her.

Letting out a long sigh she looked down pleadingly at him, "But dad, for... for all my life you guys taught me how to fight and now its the biggest mission we would ever be going on and... and you're not let me go."

His gaze became sadder, "I know Char, I know. You're uncle is just protective, you know that. He's been protecting you all your life, just like me." Her gaze blanked at that, and she didn't get a chance to see her fathers worried expression as a dull expression suddenly spread across her face.

Damn you uncontrollable flashbacks straight to hell...

_Char cuddled her uncle to her chest as he sobbed miserably into her neck. "I-I'm so s-sorry S-S-Sam-Sammy. I s-should have sa-saved you. S-Shudov' been t-there for you."" He barely managed to choke out. _

_She nod__ded softly and gently rubbed the back of his neck, "It's okay Dean. You did everything you could. I forgive you." __She whispered out, voice deep and painfully familiar to both her and her uncle. _

_You see, Charoum Winchester had more angelic abilities then her father and uncle knew about._

_She could alter her voice, rift through memories, and shapeshift. Don't get her wrong, it was difficult as hell and sometimes extremely painful but she wasn't one to complain. No pain no gain, right?_

_So she made herself look, sound, hell, even **smell **like Sam Winchester. __She had to be careful when going through her uncles thoughts though. There were parts of them that... she shiverer a little. _

_That she did her best to avoid at all costs. _

_So tried to only go through the lighter parts of his memory, though there weren't that many to work with. She had done it the first times just to get Sam's appearance and voice, but then realized that she would need some background knowledge. _

_She knew about their fights... there nicknames for each other... how much Dean really loved Sam, and how much it had really killed him inside when he heard that Sam had said yes._

_He shuddered particularly hard in her grip and Char blinked back tears, holding Dean firmly against her broadend chest in the best comforting manner she could, manage repeating a cycle that had been going on for weeks. _

_Dean had been drinking excessively lately. God knows for why anymore, probably in attempt to dull the pain that was always there just a little bit more._

_She just knew he was hurting, well, hurting more then usual anyways. When Char came to him the first night he'd been hammered. Beyond belief waisted and her heart ached at how miserable he looked, lying sprawled out across the bed eyes staring up at the ceiling in some sort of a catatonic trance._

_Char chose that night to test her powers. Don't ask her how she had known about them in the first place, because she honestly had no idea. Something she was just born with, she guesses._

_So while in his drunken stupor she had silently walked over to him and lightly sat down on the bed. Looking sadly down at his expressionless face, she rose her hand above his forehead and gently let it drop._

_Charoum gasped when she was hit with a wave of memories, quickly tossing the ones that gave off unbelievable amounts of sadness and pain aside and looking only fot the lighter ones. In less then a moment she had found what she needed. _

_Jerking her hand away she waited for her vision to clear slowly back onto the face of the lifeless looking hunter. He didn't seem to have noticed the momentary flash of information. _

_Letting her mind clear, she forcefully focused on the face and voice of the unfamiliar man. Char's body was soon enveloped in a haze of purple smoke, blinding her vision for a few seconds before finally clearing. She felt weak, drained and downright tired. _

_Throat sore arms and legs burning a little, Char looked down and couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. She was, or well, looked and sounded like anyways, Sam._

_Gaze falling back onto her uncles face, she finally managed to speak horsely after a moment of preparation._

_ "D-Dean?" Her throat was tended, most likely from the vocal cords swap she wasn't accustom to yet, but her voice was now a clear, deep baritone._

_Dean gave no first response, and for a moment she was worried that he hadn't heard her when suddenly he turned his head and their eyes locked.__Char felt her heart stutter at his dead gaze._

_ His glassy, wide and unblinking eyes stayed on hers, and for a moment they came into sharp focus. "__Sammy?..." Dean choked out, voice rocky from hours of slamming back copious amounts of alcohol. _

_She gave him a soft, sad smile and nodded. "Yea, big brother, s'me." Dean's eyes started to shine with disbelief and something else she wasn't quite sure about. __His response startled her. _

_She'd been expecting some sort of manic episode where exploded on her, thinking she was some sort of demon or Satan himself. But no, he did the exact opposite. He lunged himself at her and threw his arms around the young girls neck before breaking down into a sobbing fit._

_"Oh, G-God! Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He cried out, voice muffled from her neck. One hand gripping the back of Char's neck while the other clutched tightly onto a large flannel shirt she had obtained in the transformation._

_"Please don't let me wake up." He begged her miserably."Please don't ever leave me again Sammy!" _

_Hereyes burned at his words, sympathy overwhelming her body as she wrapped her newly long, muscled arms around her sobbing uncle and hugged him tightly. _

_"It's okay Dean... It's okay. I'm here for you." She chanted softly into his ear, clutching him closer as she felt his sobs increase. Jerking his head from her neck, he looked up at her with a tear stained face. _

_"I missed you s-so much S-Sammy. So g-goddamn much!" _

_She gave him a tearful smile."I missed you to Dean." Char lied easily to the broken man. Cupping her face, he dragged it to his and pressed a shakey, whiskey laced kiss to her forehead. _

_Pulling back, blueish-green eyes met drunken hazel ones. "I... I know you're probably only some crazy dream, and that...that I'm probably never going to see you like this again but..." He broke off, eyes filling with new tears._

_"C-Can you hold m-me? Just till I f-fall asleep and g-gotta wake u-up? PPlease Sammy." She gave him a pained but loving smile and nodded, lying down onto the creaky bed beneath them and opening her arms for him._

_He immediately fell into them and curled up best he could against her chest. Lying there silently for a moment, Dean's soft, almost childlike voice softly broke the silence."Sammy? Can... can you sing 'Hey Jude'?" _

_Smiling weakly up at the ceiling she nodded, the lyrics and tune instantly popping into her head. Must have absorbed more memories then she thought. _

_Gently clearing her throat, she closed her eyes and softly started to sing._

_"Hey Jude... don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better..." She lulled out gently._

_Dean let out a bliss-filled sigh and nuzzled deeply into arms.. _

_"I love you Sammy... More than anything and anyone else in the world." He mumbled out softly, before slipping into a deep whiskey induced slumber. Continuing on with the song, Char couldn't help the unbelievably shap pang of jealously that suddenly shot through her chest._

_More than... than anyone else in the world?_

Charoum was snapped out of the flashback by her uncle shaking her shoulders fiercely. "Char? CHAR?" He shouted, voice layered with worry and fear. Her head snapped up.

She looked up at him with hazy eyes, "W-What? What happened?" She muttered out dazedly. His brows furrowed. "Your dad came out shouting that you'd gone into some... trance or something. Char, I've been trying to snap you out of it for the past 8 minuets. What the hell happened?"

Char gave him a long, long look. _Tell him! _a spiteful part of her brain hissed, _Tell him it was you! Make him realize how much he's taken for granted! How important you really are to him! _For a second, she was seriously tempted to, but didn't in the end, of course.

Giving him a blank look of regard, Char just shook her head, "S'nothing to worry about, Dean... I'm probably just tired or something."

_Shut! _she instantly shouted to herself mentally when his gaze went from worried to alert in one split second. You see, Char never called her uncle just _Dean _unless she was hiding sometime personal.

It was her own personal tell for when she was lying about her feelings. Like when she called her father _daddy _instead of _dad _or _Cass. _"Char, tell me what wro-"

_HONK! "Hey jackass! We gotta go now!" _Resa shouted from outside. I could tell just from his expression that he was about to bark back some colorful comment so I cut him off before he could, "Doesn't matter De..._Uncle _Dean. Just go already."

He looked like he was about to argue but she just smiled and shook her head, "Go Dean. You've got whole camp to worry about, remember?" She quoted coolly back to him something she'd had drilled into her all her life.

He frowned deeply, obviously not liking having his words thrown back at him. "Char... he whispered out softly, starting to raise his hand up to place on her hand. The look she gave him obviously discouraged the act and he dropped it.

"Don't pretend to start caring now, Dean... Just...just don't." He gave her a pained look, at a loss of words. Giving him a smile that was patented to only a true cynic, she sighed out tiredly, "Its a little late to hand over the emotional _I.O.U's_, Dean."

Giving her a sad look, she was surprised to see that he was looking close to tears, "Char... You know that I love you, right?" That comment stung her heart like hell. Giving him a dull look, she questioned quietly, "More then anything or anyone else in the world?"

Dean froze solid at that, and she allowed herself a weak smile. "Time to go Dean. Got the world to save, remember?" Standing shakily to his feet, Dean stumbled over to the door and opened it. Char felt like her heart was dying with every second he stood there.

_Just go already... _Standing with his back to her for a moment, she felt her heart jump with hope as she saw his head turn to the side to say something. It wasn't what she'd wanted to hear at all though...

"Stay safe Char. I'll see you..." And left, letting the door slam behind him. Char stared at the door, eyes wide. Her face was frozen into an expression that someone who hadn't felt the feelings she was would never understand.

Char's heart ached like a _sonofabitch_ and her throat was livid with pain.

Listening as the sound of rumbling jeeps rode off into the distance, she sat quietly for a bit in the heavy set silence of the cabin. And after a moment, a small, sardonic smile slowly spread across her pale face.

"I'll be seeing me a lot sooner then you think _Uncle Dean..."_

* * *

**Please send in your feedback!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about the nickname Cass called Char '_loholo__stimcul'. _**

**It's a combination of Enochain words_ Bright (loholo)' _and_ 'Angel of light (stimcul)' = Bright Angel of Light. :) Loholostimcul. _**

**I may not be 100% accurate, but then again we're talking about a language supposedly spoken by _angels_. Who the hell knows what_ is _or_ isn't_ accurate? Lol.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Tears of an Angel's Daughter

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 4**

_**Char's POV**_

Charoum quietly but swiftly shuffled around her room, fully clothed and fit for battle. She was now collecting her weapons and then she'd be off. Glancing up at the clock, she carefully took in the time. 7:55 A.M.

She had five minuets before she had to go. Carefully holstering her two .45's she walked over to the bed grabbing her sheathed double-edged blade, skillfully strapping it to her belt.

"Gun, check, blade, check, holy water…" reaching behind her and snagging the silver flask off the bed, she tucked it away in her black jean jacket pocket and nodded. "Check." Talking a deep breath, the young girl looked quietly back up at the clock and swallowed loudly.

7:59 A.M.

"Time to go." She murmured softly to herself, and after carefully lacing up her boots she slowly rose to her feet. With the soft flutter of feathers she was gone, leaving behind one single black feather in her midst.

_**Chuck's POV**_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Chuck and he raced towards the young girl's cabin. "Oh, dear God, Dean's gonna kill me if she's gone. Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Stumbling clumsily up the steps and to the door, he grabbed the handle, giving it a violent jerk and flinging the door open.

Sticking his head in, Chuck stared wildly around the room with eyes wide with horror.

"CHAR? Please tell me you're here!" He shouted, heart racing. When no answer came, he hung his head limply, only to be greeted by the displeasing sight of a single black feather in his line of vision. He let out a loud, dejected sigh.

"Dammit."

_**Char's POV**_

The young girl waited quietly outside the old abandoned building for her father and uncle. Gun out and safety off, she stared alertly around. You can never be too careful in high active croat zone. The bastards tended to hunt in packs and attack when least expected.

The sudden sound of gravel crunching and guns cocking caused her the quickly duck down behind the old, rusted out BMW. Thankfully, she had the perfect view of the gang from her spot, as to where they couldn't see her unless they looked directly at her and squinted.

Using her angelic powers to eavesdrop she heard her uncle's deep baritone voice give the orders. "You guys will all go in through the front and me and Mr. Smooth over here," Wow, she chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head, only Uncle Dean would actually rip on himself. "We'll go in through the back."

Char furrowed her brow. What was he talking about? If they went in through the front they'd get ambushed by Croats.

It was an obvious trap! Resa, seeming to pick up on this too, questioned hesitantly, "Uhh, I don't know about you boss but I'm pretty sure going though that building is basically strolling through no-mans-land. Croats are probably swarming the place.

The young girl nodded fastly in agreement. Yea! That's what she had said. Was Uncle Dean screwing with them or something? _Apparently not,_ she thought to herself in disbelief as shewatched her uncle eye everyone carefully.

"Trust me you guys, I know what I'm talking about." Charoum felt her stomach knot.

That was the face Uncle Dean used whenever he was hiding something. It was one she was all too familiar with. A horrible thought entered her mind.

"No way." She murmured shakily to herself.

Uncle Dean wouldn't do that to them. Not to her Dad... There's just no way!

Insistent on staying in denial she looked back over to her uncle, desperate hope clawing at her heart. He wouldn't… Obviously latching onto her vibe, past Dean looked carefully towards his future self and spoke.

"Uh... Me? Can I talk to you over there for just a second?" He questioned carefully, pointing to a spot about ten feet away from her. Eyes opening wide as her uncle nodded slowly to him, Char quickly, and very, VERY quietly scrambled under the car for cover.

Both men walked over to the spot before they turned towards each other. Her uncle spoke first. "What is it?"

Staring him down, past Dean spoke firmly. "You know, I like to think I know myself pretty well. And I know that look you just gave those people. It's the look we give someone when we're hiding something."

Feeling her gut clench, Char nodded weakly in agreement. But he had a good reason right? Uncle Dean was just trying to help them, right? Looking back over to the two men, she saw her uncle glance down quietly before looking back up coldly. "Oh, is that right?"

Back turned to her the other man growled, "Yea, that's right. Now you can lie to them all you want you sneaky son of a bitch, but in risk of sounding clichéd, you can't lie to yourself. Now you want to tell me what the hell it is you're hiding?"

Stomach coiling, she cranked up her angel hearing as far as she could go so she could hear him clearly.

Eyes narrowed tightly on the past version of himself, he spoke after a moment, "They're bait," No… "I expect them to die, killing the croats and themselves in battle."

Oh, Christ, no… No, no, no, no,_ NO! _

Tears started to stream down her face in denial. She could feel the disgust radiating off the past hunter as he responded. "You're going to just send them into the meat grinder? Those people trust you!" He hissed out angrily.

"They trust me to stop the Apocalypse!" Her uncle snarled back at him. Past Dean just shook his head sadly. "I don't know what happened to you. Because I would never, _never_ send my friends to their deaths like that. Cass to?" He demanded, voice quaking.

Gushing streams of tears rolled down Char's face as she felt all moister leave her mouth and throat.

_D-Daddy… NO! NO GODDAMMIT, UNCLE DEAN WOULDN'T DO THAT TO US! He loves her and dad!_

Blinking through her streams of tears, she looked blinded towards her uncle, inwardly begging him to take back the horrible accusations he had earlier made, but he didn't.

"They knew what they were doing when they got into this. You and I both know that it's a kill or be killed job." The future hunter snarled.

Fists clenched at his sides, the other man shook his head. "Well what about that little girl, huh? Do you think that's how she'll see it? Just shrug, smile up at you and go,_ 'It's alright that you served my father's head on a silver fucking platter to all those monsters. As long as you had good intentions while doing it!'_

Uncle Dean cringed a little at his past selfs words.

"You know what?" He growled out, shaking his head, "No. I'm not letting you do this."

Her uncle tilted his head, eyes calculating and cold. "Oh really?"

Nodding his head, the otherman growled out, "Yea, reall-" but never finished that sentence before her uncles arm shot out punching him straight across the face and knocking him unconscious.

Hands flying to her mouth, she let out a very soft muffled squeak of shock.

Watching in horror and mental agony as her uncle just stared quietly down at the unconscious man for a moment before muttering softly to himself, "I'm so damn sorry Char… but this is the way things have to be."

Her uncle allowed only solitary one tear to slide down his check before he turned around and walking away.

* * *

How do you react to something of this magnitude? Do you cry? Scream out in defiance maybe? Run up to him and plead on your knees to take it all back. Charoum Winchester did none of these things. This information was simply too much for her.

She couldn't accept that horrible, terrible truth. And simply fell unconscious in the agonizing process of trying to understand this.

_I'm so damn sorry Char… but this is the way things have to be. I'm so dan sorry Char… but this is the way things have to be. I'm so damn sorry Char… but this is the way things have to be._ Those last words repeated themselves over and over in her mind.

And she knew that she was supposed to be strong, supposed to be able to handle anything that was throw her way.

But... but she just couldn't handle _this..._

Char woke up around twenty five minuets later to the sound of rapid gunshots and shouts from inside the building._ Fuck!_

Scrambling out quickly from under the rusty old car, the girl bolted away from it and up to the wood door. Grabbing jerking her pistol up, she raised her booted foot and slammed it up against the door, sending flying open in one kick.

Leaping in, her head shot back and forth in high alertness before she heard the loud snarl from her side. Spinning around, the girl raised her gun and pulled the trigger, unloading a round of bullets in the infected woman that had been closing in on her side.

"C-Char? What the hell are you doing here!" She tilted her head back with a small, cocky smile towards Resa. "Couldn't let you guys have all the fun now could I?"

The woman looked like she was about to protest when her eyes suddenly went sharp. "Behind you!" She shouted.

Spinning immediately around, the Char quickly unloaded another couple of bullets into the approaching crazy eyed man. A sudden loud scream from behind her jerked her back around and the sight that she was met with made her stomach lurch.

Resa was dead and now over her body stood a carnivorous monster that had once been human, feasting happily on the soft flesh of her lower throat.

Gagging back her bile, she quickly pulled her gun up and shot the creature through the back of its head, killing it instantly. Staring mournfully down at her glassy eyed ex-friend, she didn't notice the sudden loss of gunshots and orders for more rounds of ammo.

It took her a moment, but she finally noticed the loss of noise and slowly turned around. Eyes carefully scanning the messy scene, she grimaced. Bodies of fallen comrades littered the grounds, along with the bullet filled bodies of the long dead Croatoan virus infected victims as well.

Her eyes suddenly landed on the fallen man's back.

She felt her stomach tighten as she saw him twitch ever so slightly and slowly started forward, gun raised in defense. His hood was at the moment pulled up over his head, so the back of it was not showing.

Slowly crouching down onto one knee, she carefully reached on arm out and lightly gripped his arm. She felt the man tense and she did as well, clutching her gun tighter as she expected him to spin around and attack her.

He didn't, instead slowly and very weakly turned towards her off his side, grunting out in an all to familiar voice. "If your gonna kill me make it quick you son of a bit-" He trailed off. She let loose loud gasp as his and my eyes met.

Tearing up in disbelief and horror, she weakly choked out one soft word as the tears started to stream down her face.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**Please R&R, everyone loves good feedback! :)**


	5. Painful Decisions

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 5**

_**Castiel's POV**_

Castiel gaped up at his teary eyed daughter in shock. Shock quickly faded and turned to anger. Pain still shooting through his body from the Croat bites."What the h-hell do you think y-your doing here? Y-Your uncle and I s-s-specifically told you not to c-co-"

He cut off from his train of thought as the pain in his abdomen shot upwards fiercely, forcing him to lurch his head to the side and cough of an unhealthily large amount of blood.

Castiel heard his daughters' horrified squeal, causing a wave of shame and nausea to wash over him. He felt her gentle arms wrap around him, pulling his limp and slowly shutting down body into her arms.

Staring helplessly into the tear streaked face of his baby girl; he couldn't help the few tears that escaped his own eyes. "Dad..." Castiel heard her choke out through the sudden haze that had filmed over his eyes. "W-What happened to y-you?"

He felt his head loll back and forth uncontrollably. "W-Wa...Was attacked f-from… from behind w-while taking d-down a Croat." He managed out, voice becoming soft and fading. Her voice was getting farther away now as he heard his daughter wail desperatly. "D-Don't you dare die on me dammit! S-Stay with me dad!"

Eyes rolling back into his head, he let out a soft groan in attempt to follow her orders.

"Please d-don't leave me d-daddy…" He heard her whisper brokenly, far far away. "Please don't m-make me have t-to do it…."

A spark of fear that rocketed through the dying, bloody man in the arms of his young daughter caused him to jerk open his eyes one last time in question. "D-Do what?"

She just stared quietly down at him, face now void of all emotions but tears still at full stream.

Fear driving him further he demanded for an answer through his haze of pain. "Do w-what Charoum?"

She just sadly shook her head down at him, a dull look of resignation in her teary eyes. "Nothing daddy… just g-go to sleep now. Everything will be better soon. I'll make it all better, I promise." She cooed softly into his ear, gently rocking him back and forth in her arms as she did.

He stared up at her soft, pale face with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Not willing to give into the darkness she was promising just yet, he still demanded a little weaker then before, body starting shutting down in her arms. "D-Damnit Charoum Winchester, tell me w-what you m-meant!" He grunted out, blood splattered face determined.

Staring sorrowfully down at her father, she gave him a small, sad smile. "Don't worry 'bout it dad. I'm gonna fix everything." She gave him Dean's famous crooked smile.

Castiel felt a flash of pure horror shoot through him as he quickly translated that smile into what it really meant. '_I-Love-You-More-Than-Myself-And-I'll-Do-Anything-To-Save-You" _

_DON'T YOU DARE!_ He wanted to scream at his little girl, his sweet, far too innocent little girl. _DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!_ But he didn't.

Well, couldn't really. His motor skills were now officially shot, along with his ability to speak. Sever blood loss does that to a person, you know? So he just stared helplessly up at his daughter as she gently rocked him back and forth in her arms, being forced to watch her own father die.

A final, calming wave of fatigue washed over him, he let out a small grunt, eyes rolling back into his head before closing completely.

He felt, though barely, the feeling of being pulled up against his daughter's torso. Her face burried inside the nape of his neck as she sobbed miserably, choking over and over into his deafening ear, "Don't worry daddy, I'll save _you _this time, I promise. _I promise!_"

Darkness fastly over taking him, he had only one last, meek plea left in him, a prayer. Something he hadn't done in years, and begged his father with ever last bit of his dying soul.

_Save her Father, please. I beg of you… just save my baby girl._

And he was gone.

**Char's POV**

The broken hearted girl stared down blankly at the grayed face of her father, gingerly stroking it with the ends of her finger tips. She was at the moment, on her knees with the body of her dead father lying limply in her lap.

"Don't worry dad…I'll bring you back. I promise." She whispered softly for the sixteenth time to his corpse. She carefully pulled her blood coated leather jacket off her shoulders, wrapping it around his body before she gently laid his body back down on the floor.

Fingers gently tracing down the side of his face once more, she murmured softly, "Don't worry, I'll be right back." and weakly rose to her feet. Looking coldly around the blood splattered room, she lifelessly walked over too the building's back door to exit from and search for her uncle.

_Her uncle._ A deep scowl of hatred formed around her mouth as those words appeared in her mind.

_I bet the bastard is just jumping for joy right now; he finally killed the GOD DAMN devil!_ She snarled on the inside; as she violently yanked open the heavy metal door. Walking zombie like around the long dead tree, she seethed to herself in her head as she continued her search.

_But at what cost? Oh, that's right, THE LIFE OF HER FATHER AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE! _Her anger bubbled over and she kicked a rusted old coffee can that had been in her path so hard, the loud screech of abused metal rang all around her as it soured in a perfect arch, yards away from her.

Scowling, she continued her walk, and as she slowly rounded the corner into something that vaguely resembled a vineyard, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. No less then sixty-five feet from her lay the dead body of her uncle. A horrorfied scream burst from her lungs by its own accord at the sight, all her previous anger and betrayal draining from her body, now replaced with unadulterated anguish.

"OH MY GOD, NO! UNCLE DEAN!" She screeched as loud as she could, lunging forward as fast as she could to his body. Falling hard to the ground, she quickly gathered the limp body up into her arms and shook him, "Uncle Dee? Damnit, don't you die on me too you son of a bitch!" She sobbed out hysterically. Char felt as if she were literally drowning in her own misery of loss.

Cupping both his cheeks, she dry heaved at how cold the felt. Gently lolling his limp head between her hands, Char nearly vomited right then and there as she heard the subtle _'crunch, crunch' _noise rise from his neck.

Her face took on a dead appearance as she stared down at her dead uncle.

Sniffling loudly, she furiously wiped her eyes and stared with an almost dry smile on her face. "Well Dean, looks like I'm gonna have to pull off a two-for-one deal huh?"

When no answer came of course, she just smiled sadly before gracefully slinging the newly dead body over one shoulder, rising to her feet. "Yea, I thought so… Let's go get dad."

* * *

**Wow… I made even myself cry a little with this chapter. Anyways, please feel free to leave your reviews and opinions. I'm not allergic to getting a lot of them you know ;). **

**See y'all later!**


	6. Places To Be, Deals To Be Made

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 6**

_**Char's POV**_

Charoum drove silently along the dark, long stretch of long deserted road. She was only about five minuets away from the crossroads.

The young girl felt her heart seize at that word, but she nevertheless pressed down harder on the acceleration and drove faster down the road.

Dean was gonna kill her, no doubt about it. If their was one thing he hated more then Lucifer or the Apocalypse it was demon deals.

_Nothing good ever comes of them. So help me God, Char, no matter what happens you have to promise me that you'll never make one. _Dean had said to her one night, drunk, of course.

Just eight year old at the time she had nodded up at him and promised to put his mind at ease. Even back then though she had known better. She'd put her own box together a day after, using the dirt from their own little graveyard as a substitute.

It terrified her, thinking of what Hell would do to you soul. Char was strong, mind you but she wasn't invincible. She also wasn't stupid..

She knew that if anything ever happened to Dean or her father that the camp would go to hell -forgive the pun- in no time flat. People would lose their already shredded hope and most likely rebel, ending up either killing each other or getting sloppy and end up killed by Croats.

So yea, Char was far from stupid. She had the rising IQ of an excelling college student and had easily managed to put together her own box, storing it carefully beneath her uncles seat in his jeep.

Just in case.

Now it seemed that the day had finally come. Though it chilled her blood to think that she was actually going through with this, when she looked back at her bloody, graying family she felt all other feelings other then resolve wash away.

Pulling herself out of the deep thoughts, Char slowly pulled the jeep to a stop and turned it off. She reached under the seat and after a moment of struggle managed to pull the small wooden box out from under the seat and got out.

Silently walking to the center of the intersecting dirt roads she knelt to her knees, digging a small hole before placing the box inside it and pushing the uprooted dirt over it.

Char slowly rose from her kneeling position and looked around warily. Thoughts of doubt suddenly plagued her mind. _What if it doesn't come? What if it doesn't accept the deal? What if...?_

A voice abruptly cut through her fearful train of thought, "Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" an icily smooth female voice rang out from behind her.

Charoum spun around quickly and came face to face with a attractive, middle aged woman in a short black dress. She smiled wryly at the young girl.

"So what can I do you sweetheart?" She purred out, sultrily walking over towards her. Char felt her muscles tighten as the overbearing scent of evil filled her angelic sense but she stood her ground stiffly.

"I think we both know what I want." She answered dully, shocked at how surprisingly hollow and calm her voice came out sounding when in all reality she felt quite the opposite.

The demon chuckled a little and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Maybe I do, but it slips my mind. Remind me... please?" She questioned in a faux innocent voice.

Char felt her jaw clench a little but she managed to loosen it just enough to respond. "I want you to bring them back." She whispered out weakly, looking down at the ground away from the judging demons dark eyes.

A peel of laughter rang from the the crossroad demons throat and she looked back up in annoyance to see it shaking its head in amusement and chuckling.

"You think this is funny?" Char snarledout, feeling her fists clench at her sides.

The demon wiped away a few stray tears of humor and nodded. "I think its hysterical angel cakes. It still amazes me how you Winchesters, even when your not related by blood always manage to somehow end up here." She chuckled.

Charoum smirked darkly at that. "Just bad luck I guess. Now will you do it?" She demanded, feeling her heart rate start to rise. The demon tilted its head at her speculatively at her and slowly started to circle the young half-breed angel, arms still crossed.

"What makes you think I will? Your precious Dean and daddy have been nothing but pain in my fathers ass from the get go. What makes you think I'll even consider bringing them back?"

Expecting this, the girl raked in a deep breath and went for broke. "Because you want me." The demons eyebrows shot up at that response.

"Oh, is that right?" she scoffed loudly but Char was quick on her feet. "Yea, that's right. Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't _kill_ for the chance to have a pure piece of angelic soul to tear into? Well, here's your chance. Bring them back and you can have m-me." she finished, stumbling a little as the fear spiked up on that last word.

The demon stared at her with a wide, intense expression that seemed to think that blinking was a sin it wasn't willing to break when finally a loud breath expelled from it.

"Fine you cocky little bitch. I'll bring back your precious family, but only because I'm one hudred percent sure you guys don't have _any_ chance left to stop us, but I think you know that." It chuckled a little.

Char stared numbly at the demon and nodded in a sad agreement. She didn't need to be reminded. "So how long do I get? One year? A month?" The demon laughed loudly at that.

"Oh you wish sweetheart. You got eight hours and not a minuet more." Char's mouth dropped in shock. "E-Eight hours?!" She squeaked out in disbelief. It was so soon!

It arched an eyebrow, "Gotta problem with that?"

The young girl felt her throat tighten but shook her head. "No! So, what... What do we do to seal this deal?" A small flirty smile appeared on the demons lips.

"Nothing really. Just gotta plant one on me like you mean it and the deal is sealed hot stuff." Char felt herself physically retract in disgust at the idea of actually kissing this _thing, _but she knew she had no choice.

Taking a deep breath, she stared hatefully into the demons taunting red eyes before grabbing her by the back of her neck and yanking her into a brutal kiss.

It was awful. The demons lips tasted like coal and blood and for a moment she felt as if her soul was being ripped from her very body, and then it was over. And just as soon as it had started it was over.

The demon pulled back with a groan of delight, "Mmmm-mmm-MMMM! You taste so damn... clean." The crossroads demon laughed to itself.

Char stared at in somewhat of a shell shocked state for a moment before managing out quietly, "H-Hey, can I ask you something quick?"

It tilted its head to the side. "And whats that?"

Char stared at it for a long moment before asking quietly, "Can you make it so they don't wake up until I say...?" The demon stared at her for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure, why the hell not. No skin off my back." It snapped its fingers before leering at her for a second and grinning.

"I'll see _your_ pretty little ass later." It said with mock sweetness and was gone before Char could even blink.

Char stared blankly at the empty space in front of her, taking into full mind what she had just done before turning around and walking silently back towards the jeep.


	7. Kind Of On A Schedule Here

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 7**

_**Char's POV**_

Charoum quietly cruised along the dark highway, hair whipping behind her while _Hells Bells _blared out from the radio. Eyes slowly sliding to the small digital clock on the dashboard, she quietly read the time. _6:30A.M. _A tight smile played along her lips. She had only an hour and a half left to live. Grimacing at the dark thought, she glanced back up at the highway and noted rising sun over the horizon.

_My last sunset,_ she thought to herself. Then her eyes flickered back up to the mirror and caught sight of her sleeping family and smiled softly.

Still worth it though.

Driving along she suddenly caught sight of the familiar of the decaying buildings, sighing quietly. "Welcome home guys."

_**Chuck's POV**_

The worn prophet stared mournfully at the clock. Char would be back any second… Head shaking sadly, he quietly pulled on his t-shirt, jeans and boots to greet them for their arrival.

_**Char's POV**_

The small girl quietly pulled up into the empty jeep lot, turning the key and shutting the vehicle off. "Well… here we are." She mumbled quietly, pushing the squeaky metal door open and jumping out. Slamming the door behind her, she quietly circled around the car, pulling open her fathers door first and carefully collecting his sleeping body into his arms and over her shoulder.

One arm looped around the mans waist, she then circled around the back of the jeep and pulled open the next door, reaching in with her last free arm and skillfully, but none the less carefully pulling her sleeping uncle out and draping him over her shoulder with a small grunt.

They were heavier then before, but that was probably just the exhaustion talking. Trudging up the muddy path, both men softly jousting across each of her shoulders, her uncles feet hanging mere inches from the ground, her fathers not far behind.

Finally reaching the camp, she quietly, took in the oh so familiar surroundings of the place she'd called home all her life and sighed. "God, I'm going to miss this place." She murmured out softly.

"Char!" Shouted the familiar voice of the prophet.

Slowly turning around, she kept a firm grip on the two body's hanging over her shoulders and acknowledged the breathless man as he jogged up to her.

Bending over, Chuck took a few deep inhales in attempt to catch his breath.

"What's up Chuck?" She questioned, arching her eyebrow carefully. The man rose his head up to her, still heaving deeply but a deep expression of disbelief on his face. "_What's up Chuck_?! That's… all… you have… to say... for yourself?" He demanded, taking a deep breath on every other word.

Narrowing her eyes on the man, she nodded. "Yea, it is. I don't have to explain my actions to you Chuck. I did what I knew had to be done and that's all I'm going to say on the damn topic." She snarled at him.

His face softened a fraction, and he slowly straightened up himself, eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears. "Char, your father and uncle wouldn't have wanted this. You _know_ that. They would never want to be saved like this."

A shadow passed over her face, and she growled softly under her breath, "I think we both know that my _uncle_ only really cared about one thing. Killing the damn devil."

Chuck gave her a pained expression and looked like he wanted to argue but she cut him off. "What time is it Chuck? I'm kind of on a tight schedule here and would like to say my… my good-byes." She finished quietly, staring up at him with a blank expression.

He stared mournfully at her for a long moment, before glancing briefly down at his watch.

"It's about 7:45A.M…" He mumbled, still staring quietly down at his watch.

Feeling her heart jump into her throat for a moment, she finally choked out, "Get everyone o-out of camp Chuck. I don't want to take the chance of one of the…Hellhounds attacking anyone."

His eyes became even sadder and before she knew what was happening he leaned down and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Char." He whispered softly in her ear before silently letting the stunned girl go and ran off to evacuate the others. Taking a deep breath, she quickly ran the best she could to her fathers cabin, once again being forced to use her powers to open the door.

Quietly stepping into the lightly incense scented room, the raven-haired girl used the back of her heel to kick the door shut behind her and walked forward. Walking to the bed, she carefully laid both men on the bed next to each other. Going to the table, she proceeded to grab to sturdy wooden chairs, placing them in the center of the room.

Grabbing a few nails and a hammer from my father's toolbox, she walked back over to the two chairs and got down on one knee, carefully nailing the legs to the ground. Putting the hammer back, she went to her father's weapons closet and grabbed two bundles of thick rope and slung it over her shoulders. She glanced up to the clock and gulped ever so slightly.

7:49A.M… Char had to hurry.

Striding back to the bed, she once more took her uncle into her arms and strode back to one of the chairs, carefully placing him in it before she securely tied him to the chair using one of the ropes.

"Sorry Uncle Dee. Can't risk you and dad trying to kill the Hellhounds when they show up to collect." She muttered under her breath, tightly finishing off the knot.

Walking back to the bed, she grabbed her father and proceeded to the same to him as her uncle. Staring at both of them quietly for a moment, she finally grabbed a chair of her own, placing it in front of the two confined men and turning it around so she could sit on it, stomach to the back of it.

Taking hold of both sides of the backrest, she gently rested her chin on the small arch at the top of the smooth wood and spoke two quiet, but firm words.

"Wake up."

**Ohhh cliffhangers, how much we have grown to despise thee. I plan on posting the next chap soon, _buuuuuut_, if I get some more reviews I might be more inclined to write and post faster. ;)**


	8. Right On Time

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 8**

_**Char's POV**_

_GASP! _

The young girl watched silently as the two men jerked to life, heads jerking violently upwards from their original slumped positions. A small smile of humor lightly lit her face as both god smacked faces landed on each others, eyes wide in confusion.

Char's uncle was the first to speak. "C-Cass? Where the _hell_ are we damnit? Why are we tied up?"

Her eyes flicked back to her father who was looking equally confused, not yet noticing her sitting in the chair only a few feet away.

"I-I don't know Dean. Last thing I remember was Char-"

Cutting him off, her uncle barked, "CHAR? What the HELL was she doing there! Didn't we firmly agree on NOT bringing her with?"

She ground her teeth tougher and shook her head. Char knew it wasn't just Dean who had made that decision!

Defending himself, her father shot back, "Yes Dean, we did! She just showed up near the end of our fight with the Croats and-"

Feeling it was time to make her presence know, she cleared her throat loudly. "Uh, you guys? Sorry to interrupt you two's little bitch-fest but I'm kind of on a deadline here."

Both men jerked their heads in the direction of the new voice and she couldn't help smiling a little more in amusement as their eyes both grew in perfect sync with matching expressions of shock and horror.

Now you should all know that Char had absolutely no idea of how bad she looked.

Over half of her body was caked in her father's dried blood, her hair was a mess after hours of wind whipping through it and the numerous times where she had run her fingers through it in some feeble attempts to stay conscious during the trip back here. In addition to the intense fatigue, she was also very pale, and the skin below her eyes were a shade of deep shade of grey.

In short, she looked very much dead. Eyes filling with anguish her uncle let out an unsuspected scream of terror causing both her and her father to jump in surprise.

"Oh, _God_! I'm dead and in hell again and everyone I love is dead and it's all my fault!" The hunter sobbed, shaking his head back and forth in misery.

Char's eyes widened in confusion, then realization dawned on her and a dark thought formed in her head.

_I think I can use this to my advantage. Let him think he's in hell again, just for a bit._

Char felt a small, cold smirk crossed her face and she slowly rose from the chair. She saw her father's eyes widen, a mixture of terror, agony and unbelievable confusion layering his expression.

A small fleck of guilt flickered through her, but the sudden flashes of her father lying dead in her arms quickly scrubbed it right away.

Approaching her uncle, a feral calm coming off her in waves, she spoke to him in a deep, unforgiving tone.

"What's wrong _Uncle Dee_?" She sneered, taking note of how he flinched at the cold, sarcastic way as opposed to the usual warm, loving way she said his nickname. "Isn't this what you expected all along? I mean, apparently in your eyes family's obviously _expendable," _

Her uncle flinched violently at her harsh words, but she continued on without missing a beat. Venom curled around her words as she felt her anger rise. "How could you do it! How could you just send dad in there to _DIE_?!" She saw the older hunters sobs become harsher, his breath coming out in short wheezes.

Not even that could still her fury.

"How could you force me to have to watch my own father die in my arms!" She screeched, voice becoming shrill with the intense fury that was consuming her body.

"You should have known that the plan would have never worked! HE'S THE FRIGGIN _DEVIL _YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! Did you _really_ think that you'd have a snowballs chance on a summer's day in hell of killing him? OH! That's right, he was just supposed to lie down and die for you because you're precious fucking _SAMMY_ was his meat puppet!"

He was looking up at her, tears of shame streaking down his face and Char continued on, voice breaking in two as she spoke.

"Uncle Dean, don't you get it? Sam. Is. Gone. No amount of hopeful wishing is going to bring him back. I mean it wasn't Sam w-who held you in their arms at age six promising you that everything would be okay while you cried yourself to sleep! It wasn't Sam who was the emotional cushion for you and dad to fall back on every time something went wrong on a mission!" Her voice quaked with raw emotion.

"It wasn't Sam who had to pry bottle after damn bottle of pills and alcohol from dads hands when he was too smashed to remember his own name! IT WAS _ME!_" Both her father and her uncle were now crying, obviously thinking they were indeed in hell.

Eyes flickering up to the clock, the time that stared mockingly back at her drained away any last ounce of anger that was once ruling her body, leaving only a bone deep tiredness, a sad acceptance and two miserable grown men. _7:58A.M. _

Now slouched over tiredly, she said softly, though loud enough for both to hear. "It wasn't Sam fucking Winchester who sold his soul to save both of your asses. _That _was me to_._"

Both men stopped, sobs catching in their throats as their heads shot up in disbelief.

"No…" Her uncle whispered, shaking his head back and forth in denial. "N-No you're lying! C-Char would never-"

She cut him off. "Never what? Care more about her families own well-being over her own? Make a suicidal decision to save the people she loved? Sounding familiar yet?"

Her uncle just gaped up at her in horror.

Eyes sliding over to her father, she felt her heart throb as she saw him shake in misery; face scrunched up into a mask of complete and utter agony.

"H-How long?..." He choked out, eyes locked on her face.

Giving him a grim smile she spoke softly. "About another minuet. Damn thing couldn't wait to get herself a piece of this sweet ass." She joked, trying to make a situation that was the complete opposite seem humorous.

Both men's mouth dropped open into an identical mask of horror.

"Oh my God, n-"Her uncle started to whisper, but was swiftly cut off when a loud _**AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_slashed through the already tense air.

Both men went ram-rod stright, faces becoming an even more of an ashen color then before.

"They're here." She whispered out numbly.


	9. Not Quite Yet

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**Chapter 9**

_**Char's POV**_

Char's let out a whimper of fear, clutching her chest as if afraid her heart would jump out of her very chest. Her father and uncles reactions were not as restrained.

Uncle Dean thrashed in his restraints. "For Gods sake Char, untie us so we can protect you!" He cried out desperatly, face streaming with tears of terror and grief.

Her father was even worse, and it made her heart ache.

"Please, _please_ baby, let us protect you! You can't die, you just can't!" The raven haired girl just have them both a shakey smile, tears dribbling down her pale cheeks and slipping down onto the wood flood.

"S'all right you guys... Everything is going to be alrig-"

**_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! _**

All three jumped in fright and Char let loose a fearful sob. The loud stuggles only grew as the door groaned and shook in protest as the wild best rammed its large body up against it.

"CHAR! Jesus, untie us sweetie! PLEASE!" Dean wailed horsley, but she didn't.

She ingored the wails, sobs and pleas from the men. Just stood tall and firm as the door splinterd open, being ripped apart by the beasts large, sharp claws.

"Charoum! Baby, please don't do this, I'm begging you!" Dad shouted, more emotion then she had though it was possible for him to express layering his voice. She wanted to give in, God did she ever. She wanted to let her uncle and dad protect her and hide in their arms until the scary creature went away, but she couldn't.

She had to be the grownup. She had to keep them safe, even if they didn't know it themselvs. Char had done it so much over the years... Talked and comforted her dad and her uncle down of the ledge.

Now was just another one of those instances. Another drunken hug, another night holding Dean close as he broke into pieces and putting them back together, another afternoon convincing her dad that antidepressents and alcohol aren't supposed to mix.

Just... another day.

Though she assumed that this one would be a bit more permenant. Char squeezed her eyes shut, letting the warm, salty tears dribble down her cheeks as she steeled herself for what was to come. She toned out her loved ones pleas and cries, the sound of the hellhound quickly ripping the wood off the door, eagerly trying to get to its prey.

Letting out a shuddering breath, a weak smile graced her lips.

**_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!_**

_At least... At least let it quick._

**_CRRRACCKKKK! _**

Her eyes snapped open, and as she saw that monstrosty lunge across the room, claws extended, razor sharp teeth bared with a carnivorus gleam in its eyes the world came into a sharp clarity.

In that moment of utter clarity, a wave of serenity washed over her being as a soft voice whisperd not into her ear but into her _soul._

_Not yet child. _

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_Dean's POV_**

Dean loudly tapped along to Metallicas '_The Four Horsemen' _while it blared out of the let out a frustrated growl and glared at his brother, "Damnit Dean! Could you please turn that down to a HUMAN LEVEL!" He shouted over the loud music, proceeding to turn it down.

Dean just rolled his eyes in amusment and chuckled a bit. "C'mon Sammy. You seriously need to work on getting that giant stick out of your ass. I don't think Cass appreciates you stealing his things."

Sam just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm trying to research demon omens over here and you're making it hard as hell to do. Oh, and by the way, _'The Four Horsemen'_? Really Dean? Is that you're sick idea of a joke?" He questioned in disbelief.

Dean smirked back at him in amusmentamusment. "Hey, don't blame the music. It's an awesome album and an awesome band. Don't be hatin' on Metallica bitch!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and started to slide his eyes back at his laptop screen when suddenly his eyes locked on a dark shape in the back seat in the mirror. "Dean! Pull over!" Sam shouted, jerking the handgun he kept tucked under his seat out and flicking off the saftey.

The older hunter swearved to a stop and slammed on the brake. "What the hell Sam?" He demanded, then caught sight of the image in the mirror and proceeded to also go into soldiure mode.

"Who are you!" Sam barked out, gun drawn and pointed. The small figure jerked at the loud noice, seeming to just come out of some deep trance and his and her eyes locked.

Dean felt a wave of shock wash over him as he stared into the young face. Jaw dropping, his hand shot out and pushed Sam's gun down.

"Put it away Sam." Dean ordered, earning a confused look from his younger brother. Turning his face back to the young girls, he finally spoke carefully. "Is that you, Char?"

Looking back at him with wide, confused looking blue eyes. She nodded he head in answer to his question.

"D-Dean?"


	10. Who Is This?

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor' to I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They belong to their gf's/wife's –luckies...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways Hope you all enjoy this story!]**

**Chapter 10**

_**Dean's POV**_

"C-Char? What the hell are you doing here?" God, better question yet. What the hell are you doing here now? The small girl just stared wide-eyed up at him and shook her head slowly. "I-I don't know. Last thing I remember…" He saw her blanch for a moment and flinch before turning her eyes back to him. "Not important. What is important is why the hell I'm here."

Staring in-between the two in obvious confusion, the younger man demanded, "Dean, do you know this girl? Who is she and how did she just suddenly appear in the backseat?" Dean kept his eyes contently on the younger girl, before answering his brother.

"Remember a few weeks ago when I called you back up to come and get you. You know after the whole Zachariah sending me 5 years into the future incident?" When the younger hunter only nodded, he continued hesitantly, "One thing I kinda forgot to mention… Cass has a kid,"

Sam's eyes grew widely in shock, and Dean finished slowly, "And…this is her." Dean watched as Sam slowly turned his head towards the girl, mouth slightly ajar in awe. She gave him the same small, amused smile that she had given him when he had learned this. "Name's Charoum. But everyone calls me Char."

_**Char's POV**_

Charoum stared quietly around the small hotel room Dean had ended up checking them into after she had first arrived. He had gone out to get some food a bit ago, leaving her with Sam. Sam. Wow, so this was him. The guy who had caused her family so much grief for the past 5 year.

She watched him shuffle awkwardly around the room, putting clothes in old dresser draws, looking extremely uncomfortable at the moment and she smiled. She didn't know why, but still did.

Guess the exhaustion was starting to take its mental toll on her. Though she had no intentions of sleeping, at least not until her uncle got back. Char had been raised to shoot first ask questions later, and she had no intention on falling asleep with just Sam here.

Mind drifting off, she suddenly felt her stomach twist inside her. How the hell had she suddenly ended up 5 years in the past? Not yet child. A small voice rang in her head. Whoever had said that must have been the one who sent her back. Only problem was figuring out who had said it.

The sudden sound of rustling sheets and shuffling feet caused her head to jerk up in alertness. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down it's just me." The younger hunter defended, holding up his hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she smiled meekly and apologized.

"Sorry about that…I'm just, really wound tight right now." The younger brother nodded in understanding for a moment before slowly sitting down on the opposite bed to her side. "So…you're really Cass' kid huh?"

* * *

Smiling at the slightly awe-filled way asked it and nodded. "Yea I really am. My dad kinda went…No, sprinted downhill when he lost his angel mojo. Got into alcohol and became good friends with the art of pill popping." She noted her uncle's brother's grimace at the comment about her father and jumped to his defense.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault! I mean, he was a fricken angel for what, ever? And then suddenly all that power and respect just slowly diminishes before his eyes. You have to admit that that's one hell of a demotion."

Sam nodded in agreement, then shifted quietly before asking hesitantly, "Hey, uh, Char? I know this might be a kind of bad time but it might really help us figure out why you're here. So can I ask you something?" She paused for a moment, then nodded a bit, "Sure. Ask away."

Taking a deep breath, Sam asked slowly, "Could you possibly tell me what was happening just before you passed out and woke up in the back of the Impala?" Char felt her stomach clench tightly once again, and as if sensing her hesitance added quickly, "Only if you want to of course.

We just need to know as much as we can so we know what to look for. So that we can try and get you back to your own time." She felt a sad rush run over her face, Back to the Hellhounds, but just sighed softly and nodded. "Alright Sam… I wa-" But she was swiftly cut off when an unsuspected voice cut through the air from behind her. A painfully, familiar voice accommodated by an unfamiliar monotone.

"Hello Sam, who is this?"


	11. Painful Discusson's Over Cold Burgers

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor' to I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They belong to their gf's/wife's –luckys...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways Hope you all enjoy this story.]****  
**

**Chapter 11**

_**Char's POV**_

"HOLY CRAP!" She squeaked in shock and jumped forward, landing directly in Sam's lap. "Oh God, I'm sorry." She flushed looking up at the startled and amused looking man. "S'no problem at all. Hey Cass, this is Char." _Cass? Like… like dad Cass? _Slowly turning her head, she felt her eyes grow comically wide as they landed on the man originally behind her.

Sonova… It _was! _But he looked so... so _different! _Her father's normally messy wayward hair that was normally hung across his forehead was now lightly resting on top of his head, a calm lightness to it that helped it stay up.

And his normal ensemble that usually consisted of either a baggy pair of worn in jeans or loose sweat pants, a t-shirt and boots was now replaced by a very formal looking dark suit, dress shoes and a long, tan trench coat.

Her eyes drifted upwards and unintentionally locked eyes with the curious-eyed angel. _Ohhhh crap, this isn't good. Not good at allll. _She saw his eyes become painfully wide; mouth opening into a slight gape and quickly jerked her head up to Sam's ear, hissing just out of her father's hearing shot, "_Sam!_ You have to convince my dad to leave before he figures out who I am!" T

he older man's look became one of confusion. "But wh-"She cut him off, "No questions right now, later. Now _hurry up!"_ She quickly scrambled out of the younger hunters lap and fastly brushed her bit below shoulder length raven shaded hair over the side of her face.

_**Sam's POV**_

_What the hell was going on? _Sam thought with annoyance at how much he was becoming confused lately, but obediently followed her plea. Standing up he walked over to Cass and awkwardly put his arm around the angels shoulder, guiding him around and towards the door.

"Hey Cass…Were friends right?" The angel took a moment away from gaping to look carefully up at the younger Winchester and nodded slowly, "Yes Sam, I like to think we have progressed passed the mild acquaintance part of our relationship. Why is that of import at the moment?" He questioned, giving him his famous head tilt and curious gaze.

Clearing his throat, when Cass had started to look back over his shoulder again, Sam moved his arm in front of his gaze to the bed and continued. "Yea…Well this is one of those instances where I'm going to need to you to just trust me and not question what I'm about to say, alright?"

The angel nodded slowly, "And what is that?" Glancing carefully back at the bed for a split moment and taking in the view of the girl quickly making the 'hurry-the-hell-up!' face from behind her dark locks. Sighing loudly he turned back to Cass and said slowly, "I'm going to need you to leave.

How did you find us here anyways? Are the symbols you carved into your ribcages not working?" Sam asked, slightly worried. Castiel shook his head. "No Sam they are working just fine. I called Dean and asked him where you were staying. And why do you need me to-" Sam held up his hand to stop the angel in midsentence.

"No questions. Please? Just gotta trust me here Cass." The angel's lips made a tight line, and he was quiet for a moment before he finally sighed and nodded. "Very well Sam. Call me if you need me to return." Sam saw Cass start to look over his shoulder for one last fleeting glance and quickly stepped into his line of vision and feigned an innocent smile.

"Will do Cass. I'll talk to you later, alright?" The tight line became more pronounced, but the angel merely nodded and was gone with the soft flutter invisible wings. Running his hands through his hair, Sam slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes on the flushed looking girl.

"We'll talk about that weird little incident later. Now, as you were saying before?"

The young girl tried to feign innocence as well, "Saying? Saying what? I wasn't saying anything." A small smile graced his lips.

"No you didn't, but you were going to tell me about what was happening before you passed out. Then Cass showed up and you freaked out. Now, _as you were saying?" _Sam repeated for effect. With a loud, defeated sigh, an un-healthily large amount of sadness appeared in the smaller girl's eyes and she nodded.

"Yea…I guess you should know. But…you're not going to like it." Giving her a grim smile, Sam nodded knowingly.

"Story of my life, Char."

_**Dean's POV**_

Dean carefully cruised along the long stretch of highway out in front of him. Char was here…Why the _hell _was Char here? Last time he saw her…Dean flinched, and carefully maneuvered around the painfully memories that came with remembering.

What was important was figuring out why she was here. Dean sighed loudly and after running his hands thoroughly through his hair reached over and blasted _Shook Me All Night Long _and smiled. Ahhhh, Angus Young… You've yet to disappoint.

Looking over to the slowly cooling bag of burgers and fries to his side, he carefully stepped on the gas, effectively speeding the car up a bit more. God does he hate cold burgers. Sure he'll eat them, hey foods food but still. After driving for a bit longer the older hunter saw the old motels blinking sign of, _The Radisson's Cousin _come into view. Dean snorted loudly and shook his head.

The place was far as hell from the Radisson, thats for sure.

Carefully pulling into the parking lot, Dean parked the car and switched it off grabbing the bag of food from the passenger's seat and hopping out of the car. Jogging up the steps to the second floor of the small motel, he walked over to room _23 _and grabbed the keys out of his pocket.

Pushing the key into the lock he twisted it and pushed the door open. "Don't worry guys, for I'm back with the foo…" Dean trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Sam was sitting on the bed with a painful look of woe on his face and Char sat next to him, looking down to her fiddling hands quietly. Stomach clenching, he asked carefully, "Guys…What is it? Something happen while I was gone?"

His brother was silent for a long moment, and seconds before Dean thought he was going to scream from the tension Sam quietly croaked out, "Dean…We need to talk."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Well, there it is. :) Chapter 11! Looks like the truth is finally going to come out. Wondering how Dean will react? Tune in next chap and find out!**_

_**[A/N: P.S. I have my character (Char's) pic on my account page. I finally found a star that I have been shooting for how she looks perfectally. :) Bye!]  
**_


	12. I Swear To Grandpa

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor' to I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They belong to their gf's/wife's –luckys...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways Hope you all enjoy this story.]**

**Chapter 12**

_**Char's POV**_

"YOU MADE A _WHAT?" _Dean shouted in a blind rage. Flexing her jaw, she made a show of speaking very slowly up to him. "I _made_ a _deal_. What more do you want me to say?" He uncle just sputtered in anger, "What do I want you to say? Break it of that's what I want to fricken do! Call that bitch back up here and tell her deals off!"

She sighed loudly and stared at him hard, "That's not an option here Dean. Because in breaking the deal I also loose what I dealt for." He let out a loud growl of frustration and threw his hands up into the air, "SO WHAT? What the HELL did you think was important enough to sell you soul anyways?"

He demanded voice full of authority. Wincing at the sudden montage of visual flashbacks, she stared quietly up at him with a look that said it all. "For you and my dad… I w-was there the d-day of the mission Dean…H-Hiding under an old rusted out c-car…I heard _everything._" She whispered out softly, forcing herself to choke out some of the words.

His face completely deadpanned at that, and after a long moment his eyes suddenly filled with a rush of different emotions. Sympathy, understanding, remorse, _pity._

The very thought felt vile even in her own head. She had her pride blast it all and she did _not_ need this bullshit! And she certainly as hell didn't want his pity! She just…she just wanted it to all be over. Something inside her just snapped, something, no everything she had been holding back for her entire life.

Locking eyes with the older man, she let the word's flow out of her like a river stream, "Don't you _dare_ pity me Dean Winchester. Because I sure as hell don't want any of it." He looked startled at her sudden audio.

She went on, "Despite my age in years I have the mental abilities of a rising scholar and the fighting skills of a solider trained for mortal combat. I know how to use, assemble, and clean 25 different forms of guns and could hit the bull's eye on the target with a knife any day. So don't you ever, _EVER_ pity me!

I made this choice of my own free will to correct a mistake my uncle made. And you know waht? I'd do it again. My father died for blindly investing all his misguided faith into my uncle when I think they both knew what he really wanted it in...

And the most depressing thing of it all? Now, I realize that my entire life was leading up to that _one_ moment... Char's voice cracked, tears starting to cloud her eyes, "That one moment of finding the two most important people in my life _dead." _Tears were now streaking down the brokenhearted girls face.

"All because I was stupid enough to put ever last ounce of faith into them both. I ignored my gut every single time. So in all honesty? You can take your pity, and shove it right up your ass." Both men stared at her in a quiet, somber silence. They had matching looks of regret, fear and sadness etched into their handsome features.

Letting out a deep, shaky sigh Char let her gaze flicker to down to Dean's hand and smiled a little to see that the paper bag containing their now probably cold food. It was currently clutched tightly in his hand. "So…When can we eat? I'm honest to Grandpa, staving." And chuckled a little to herself.

This was going to be a very, very long stay. And she had the sinking feeling, -one that she was finally able to acknowledge- that something horrible was waiting somewhere not too far down the road. Waiting, watching them from over the horizon.

* * *

**_A/N: Yea, yea, yea I know. The chapter's a bit short but hey, It's been awhile since I've updated and I need to make sure ya'll keep coming back for more later on. :) Catch everyone next chap. Peace!_**

**_~Littleaprilroses_**


	13. Sweet Dream's Are Not Made Of This

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor to I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They belong to their gf's/wife's –luckys...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways Hope you all enjoy this story.]**

**Chapter 13**

**_Dean's POV_**

Sam and Dean sat silently for the longest time before Sam finally spoke up. "Dude... What the hell are we going to do?" He questiond softly to his older brother. Dean felt his stomach twist inside him and ground out, "We're going to get her out of that deal. That's what we're going to do."

Sam gave his brother a sad look out of the corner of his eye, "Dean... We had 1 year to try and get you out of yours and you know how that ended. Char only had 8 hours, and was about to be taken like, just before she appeared here."

He clenched his teeth tougther and shook his head, "The deal might not even apply anymore Sam! I mean, since it was technally made in 2014, that mean's it hasn't actually been made yet. Maybe that makes the deal nulenvoid, or something."

Sam let out a loud sigh and scrubbed his hand over his face, "Even if it is Dean, what do we do with her? We have no way to get her back and you know that Cass can't swing that kinda juice anymore."

Dean felt a shadow pass over his face at that and mumbled out darkly, "Maybe, but from what she told us and what I saw? I'm not sure if she even really wants to go back..." They both lapsed back into silence and Dean let his eyes flicker up to the mirror and felt a whole new wave of sadness wash over him again.

_She looked so tiny when she was asleep..._ Dean thought sadly to himself as he studyed her sleeping form. She was curled up against the back seat, strands of raven colored hair drooping into her face as she slept soundlessley.

He smiled fondly as he saw her being dwarfed inside his patented leather jacket. _She just looked so... Cute? Adorable? Pure? _Dean shook his head, _Not just one... All of the above. _A powerful wave of possessivness rushed through his veins at that moment. Feeling his face become a mask of utter detirmination, He returned to looking at the road.

_I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Char. I swear to God I'm not going to let you die and go to Hell. _He felt the bile rise in his throat at the meer thought. _Christ, the thought of something so... So goddamn innocent in such a... _

No words Dean could thing of even compared to what he felt about the place that even the most grusome of nightmares would make seem like a trip to candyland for ice cream and unicorn rides.

_You have my word Charoum Winchester. You're not going to die._

_Not on my watch... _

* * *

**_Char's POV_**

Charoum ran through the bright medow with a look of sheer joy on her face. A voice shouted out from behind her, "Wa- *pant* Wait up for me and your uncle, baby!" Her father called out breathlessley after her. Charoum laughed but slowed down to a stop smiling. Dad and uncle De' finally managed to catch up and panted. "Damn girl! Can't you take it easy on us old guys?" Uncle De' whinned as he straighted himself, the flannel blanket still rolled up tighly under his arm.

She just rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you guys are so slow!" She pointed out and they both put on faces of mock offence. "Hey I am not slow! It's your old man that's the slow one. Emphasis on the 'old'" Dean finished with a smirk. Dad shot him an annoyed look, "I am not old Dean!" We both exploded into a fit of laughter at that.

"Dude! Yes you really are. You're like, what, 4,000 year's old? And I'm actually not exagerating on that!" He chortled out. I grinned at my pouting father, "Mmonly 3,500, jackass..." He grumbled. Char giggled before throwing her arm's around her father's neck. Planting a kiss on his stubbled cheek, she grinned, "Was Julias Caeser nice in person?"

He scowled playfully down at her, when suddenly a mischevious light entered his eyes. "Oh, oh you think that's funny do you now?" She nodded dumbly, still grinning. Giving her an evil smile, he roared, "Well, I think THIS IS FUNNY!" And suddenly she was flat on her back in the grassy medow. Char let out a suprised _'eap!' _and then she was laughing for dear life.

"Ahahahahahahah!- EeeaakkK! Quit i- *giggle*-it!" His smile just became wider, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Notta' chance, little girl! Who's laughing now at who now, huh? " Dean laughed loudly beside them in amusment. Char was to busy giggling loudly to notice the sudden climate change. The once bright, sunny sky was now a deep, disconserting gray.

I was giggling breathlessley now, "I-If you don-t *giggle* stop r-right now, yo-you're so de-" **_CCRRAACKK! _**They both jumped violently at that and bolted into a sitting position. Their heads jerked in the direction of the sickening noice. Charoum felt her face drain, and started shaking.

Her uncle... was now lying on the ground, head bent in a painful looking position. His eyes stared emotionlessley up at them.

"U-UNCLE DEAN?" She cried out in horror, leaving her father behind as she furiously crawled over next to him and pulled his limp body into her arms. "Wh-What's going on? Dean? DEAN?" She screamed fearfully. He didn't answer, just stared up at her with painfully empty hazel eyes.

She started to shake, "D-Dad! There's so-something wrong with u-uncle D-Dean!" She whimperd over her shoulder.

Her ear's were suddenly greated with a nausiating loud gurgling noice. Lightly dropping her uncle, she spun around, and felt the air woosh out of her lungs at the gut renching sight. He father now lye on the ground, stairing blankly over at her, a large pool of deep, crimson red blood surrounding him.

"OH MY, GOD!" She wailed at the top of her lungs, "DADDY!" Tears rushed to her eyes and she started to crawl fastly towards him when she rememberd Dean. Stopping inbetween the to men, she let out a soft, broken sob of agonized misery. "W-What's happening..." She whimpered out, letting her head hang.

A voice that chilled her very being chose then to snarl out from behind me, "See what happen's when you con a crossroads demon, you stupid little bitch?

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 13 :)**

**Whew! Glad I finally updated this! It's been way to long... **

**R&R Pretty Please!**

_**~Littleaprilroses. **_


	14. Won't Know Where, Won't Know When

**Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?**

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor do I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They, sadly, belong to their gf's/wife's –lucky bastards...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy the story.]**

**Chapter 14**

_**Char's POV**_

Char felt her heart grind to a halt, feeling a spike of fear jolt through her. Please be a nightmare... Please be a nightmare…"W-What are you doing here? She demanded the pissed off looking demon. It snorted loudly at that and arched an eyebrow.

"What am I here for? What the _hell _do you think I'm here for?" The demon snarled violently at her. She flinched, "Y-You're not real! I'm back in time s-so there's no w-way that deal still holds!" The dark haired girl stumbled out.

The crossroads demon broke into a fit of laughter, "Try again sweet stuff. Deals I make are final. No getting out of them." He face darkened, and she growled out, "I should skin you alive where you stand for pulling this little stunt."

Char stared at the demon in confusion, and then it dawned on her. "Do you really think that I did this?" She questioned in disbelief. The demon arched her eyebrow again, "Hell yea I did! You angels… she muttered under her breath, "Even the damn kids, you're all a bunch of liars and cheats! Honestly, and you say WE'RE bad."

Her incredulity only grew, "Dude, I'm only _half _angel! And my dad was significantly weakened when I was, uh, she cleared her throat awkwardly, "being made. Do you seriously think that I have enough angel mojo to swing _time travel?_"

Her statement was filled with logical reason, but the demon just snorted again, "Oh, don't give me that bull. Only angels and crossroad demons can swing that kinda power and I know you got it." I was going to argue more but she just held up her hand, silencing me.

Scowling, she went on, "I was just going to let the hellhound go at you and all would be right. But now… her scowl suddenly became a thoughtful look. Char felt her chest knot up in utter fright.

A slow, chilling smile suddenly washed across its face, and the demon turned her blood red eyes back to Char, "Now, I'm going to have some fun. Those hellhounds are comin' oh don't you worry. But this time? I'm not going to tell you when!"

It nodded, satisfied with that resolution, "Yup, their coming alright. You won't know when, and you won't know WHERE! But I promise you that they will get you!" The blood drained from her face, pulse racing.

"But…" The demon cut her off, tilting her head back and letting out a loud cackle, "See you soon angel!...Or will I?" And with a thundering crack of lighting and a bright flash, the demon was gone.

Char let her head hang, tears dripping down her face and onto her father's as she stared down at his lifeless expression. Rain started to pelt against her back and she cuddled her father deeper into her grasp, burring her face in his cool neck.

"W-What am I going to do dad?" She choked out desolately, voice muffled by his skin. She stared over his shoulder miserably at the second cooling body of her once beloved uncle.

_What is she going to do…_

_**Dean's POV**_

Both men looked back worriedly when the young girl bolted awake in the back. "Char? What's wrong?" Sam questioned the pale –well, paler then usual- young girl. She jumped at the voice, before jerking her head in his direction. Christ, why does she look so scared? Dean thought worriedly to himself.

Apparently, future him had left some of his moral beliefs etched into her DNA because the terrified look instantly melted away, replaced with a sickeningly familiar look of faux calm and control. "Nothing. Just a bad dream" She assured them, and Dean felt his stomach bend just a little more at just how familiar that body language and tone was.

"It's nothing Dean. Really." She repeated more firmly, and he grimaced at the obvious, 'let it go' hidden in her tone. Another Dean Winchester patented mark. Christ, what has future me done to this kid to make in only 5 years to make her so... so cold. She chose then to turn her head too the window and stared out quietly at the dark scenery.

Him and Sam shared the same worried look and Dean sighed softly before looking back too the road in silence.

_God... What _is_ he going to do..._

__

* * *

**Voila!**

**There it is! Chapter 14 of my magnificant story, lolz! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please remember to R&R! :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Penny For Your Thoughts?

****

Oh Heavenly Father, Oh Heavenly…Daughter?

**[A/N: I do not own SPN sadly...*pouty face* Nor do I own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or Misha Collins. *even more pouty face* They, sadly, belong to their gf's/wife's –lucky bastards...- And SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. God bless you man. God bless you... Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy the story.]**

**Chapter 15**

_**Dean's POV**_

Char had been deathly quiet the entire ride and it was making Dean tense. Every few minuets he would let his eyes flicker up to the mirror and see her sitting in the exact same position, staring out the window with this slightly strained expression that seemed to be in deep thought.

When she had told him that she'd made a deal he'd gone practically insane. The mere thought of such an innocent young girl in that beyond awful place made Dean sick to his stomach. She was only fifteen goddamn years old...

But what scared him most was how calm she was about it. She wasn't sitting in the back, crying in fear or begging for help. Just sitting and staring with an expression on her face that he'd thought only Cass was able to pull off.

It was blank, but you could just tell by her deep blue eyes that she was thinking at a hundred miles per hour. So many thoughts and emotions running through her that her face just couldn't comprehend them all and choose to just stay blissfully blank.

He wanted to help, offer her some sort of condolence for everything she'd been through but he just couldn't seem to find the right words...

So he and Sam settled for silence, both deep in their own thoughts. Trying to find some sort of solution to this problem.

But he could only think of two.

First would be to figure out how to get her out of this deal, if it even still existed. And second? What he was going to do with her when he did. He could send her back to her own future, but that idea sounded about as appealing as a werewolf bite to the crotch.

Dean wouldn't lie when he said that he hated his future self and was fully intent on changing it. Char wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't such a goddamn screwup and so help him God -or not, as he'd chosen to do- Dean was going to find a way to save her, in every deffination of the word.

* * *

_**Char's POV**_

The girls mind was racing with so many different thoughts. When would the hellhounds come, was her dad and uncle alright, what were they doing right now?... She felt her throat start to tighten and eyes shine brighter with unshed tears.

Suddenly all she could see was her fathers smiling, silly face. His laid back attitude and his far from carefree ways... Char barely managed to jerk her head out of her thoughts, ears starting to shimmer in her eyes.

Earlier, when her dad from now had arrived she'd wanted to throw herself into the almost stranger and sob her eyes out. But she knew that that man, that _angel _wasn't her father. Not yet anyways... And she just wasn't up to the task of explaining to the man that he's going to be having a daughter when he's most likely never even seen a woman naked yet.

At the thought, she let out a small, slightly hysterical fit of giggles that caused the to men to turn towards her with expressions of shock. "Did you just say something?" Dean questioned carefully.

Char's expression immediately blanked and she shook her head.

"No..." She answered quietly before looking away. The moment of light humor was gone, drowned in the sea of fear and emotional trauma. Both the brothers frowned at that, but thought better of pushing in and looked back ahead.

Charoum sat quietly, staring out at the passing scenery. And as she felt her mind start to wander again, a thought came to mind. She turned her head towards Dean, catching his gaze in the mirror.

"Hey Dean, where are we going again?" He gave her a grim smile and looked back down at the road. "Well, we gotta figure out some way to get you out of this deal some way. And best way to do that? Research." She tilted her head a little.

"And were exactly are we going to do this research?" He flickered his gaze back up to hers.

"Bobby's. Bobby Singer's."

* * *

**Well this should be intreasting!**

**Make sure and tune in next chapter to see how things turn out! **

**Remember to R&R! :)**


End file.
